The Cosmic Dragons
by DragonLover4Ever
Summary: This is just a little side series that I'm going to try out featuring some Yu-Gi-Oh! cards I created that are My Own and no one elses! Go to www.1DragonLover4Ever deviantart  to view card drawings. Hope you enjoy!
1. Spirits of the Cosmos

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Anime!

Episode 1: Spirits of the Cosmos

Blackness extended in all directions, dotted with variant sizes of small balls of light that flickered and pulsed. The Great Spirit waited patiently, expecting any moment to receive the news that Siluwestan had fled to the planet of Life and was getting ready to enact his plan to take control of the universe. The Great Spirit had guessed for some time now that Siluwestan had been planning to betray her, his creator, and to start reigning as the new ruler, and now the time had come and The Great Spirit would need to rise up from her place of rest to stop him.

A sudden burst of light caused The Great Spirit to shift, the spirit Revalor had appeared.

Having not spoken in over 1 million years, the Great Spirits' voice resonated with ancient power and wisdom "what news do your bring Revalor?"

"It is just as you suspected Ancient One; Siluwestan has fled to the planet of Life and seeks to start his plan to possess enough power to take over your place. Mirvethos and Korasor were unable to intercept and stop him."

"I did not expect them to; Siluwestan is too fast for any of you to overtake him. We will have to go there ourselves to prevent him from succeeding in his mission."

"How will we do that, oh Ancient One? In order for monsters and spirits to battle on the world of Life, they must do so through the creatures known as humans. Do you truly wish to control one?"

"No, I do not wish to control one; I want to find one that will work by our side to help us stop Siluwestan. I am sure if we find the right human, he will gladly work with us to protect the world he lives on. Now, go Revalor, and bring with you Mirvethos and Korasor, search the entire planet for any likely candidates that would fulfill my requirements and bring back the names of the humans, Go…"

Revalor bowed his head and just as he appeared, he vanished in a sudden burst of white light.

Settling back into a more comfortable position, the Great Spirit reviewed different qualities and personalities that would fit with her predicament and the predicament of Siluwestan. The two humans would be the total opposites of each other; and since Siluwestan and the Great Spirit both represented Light and Dark, the battle that would ensue between them would decide all things…

Kalaine Williams stood looking down at the cards in her hand. For the most part, she had been able to stay ahead of her opponent, even with her deck of random monsters, spells, and traps. Now he had out his main monster, and she had no strategies to beat it. Kalaine sighed; most of her duels began and ended the same way. She started out strong, and then slowly weakened as her opponent summoned monsters that were more powerful.

This is what happened when you lived in a poor family in New Domino City, making just enough money to get by. You picked up and used the cards that other duelists threw away, mostly because either they had no use for them, or they were too weak. These cards Kalaine used, cards thrown away by other duelists, and she did well. Kalaine was a natural born duelist, with the skills, guts, and smarts.

"Well Kalaine, you're finished. I can see it written on your face. Malevolent Mech-Goku En attack her defense monster!" The zombie bulged a piercing roar and sprang across the field, muscles straining underneath the creatures black, wrinkled skin, eyes blazing with blue fire. Kalaines' only monster stood no chance as the zombie slashed it to pieces.

Kalaine watched as her only monster was destroyed. She knew this all too well and showed no disappointment. Everything happened the same way, every time.

"Now, Red-eyes Zombie Dragon attack her directly!" The dragons single eye glowed like molten embers, and a nerve grating, throaty roar erupted, soon followed by a stream of black and red flames. The flames consumed Kalaine and her life points dropped from 1500 to 0. Her opponent had won the duel.

"And the winner is Zacriah!" Exclaimed Mrs. Mirril, her hand extended to the left side of the field. Kalaine stood quietly alone as friends and admirers surrounded Zacriah. The only person other than Mrs. Mirril not congratulating Zacriah was Akiza Izinski. Just then, the bell rang for the ending of class, and Kalaine hurried out, knowing that once the teacher was gone the students would start to jeer and say rude or mean things to her.

Walking quickly down the hallway, Kalaine heard footsteps behind her, turning to face the onslaught; Kalaine was surprised to see Akiza walking towards her. Stopping a foot or so away, Akiza stares at Kalaine, and Kalaine stares back, after a moment or so Akiza says, "That was good dueling."

Shocked at the compliment, Kalaine stands speechless for a few seconds, and then manages to stutter a "thank you."

"I have a friend who might be able to help you with your deck." Akiza continues. "Want to meet him?"

Kalaine stares at Akiza in silence. Who could possibly help with her deck? Most duelists used strong monsters, not weak ones. "I guess, though I doubt anyone could really help me." Kalaine finally says, deciding that trying would not hurt.

"You may be surprised." Akiza replies.

While the two walked in silence, not knowing each other very well and having nothing to discuss, above in the sky, an invisible shape studied the two duelists, imprinting the name and image of Kalaine in its head and then flew off to meet its other comrades.

Walking for minutes, Akiza and Kalaine arrive at Yusei, Jack, and Crows house; Akiza walks in first with Kalaine behind her. Jack and Crow are on the upper floor when the two walk in, and at knowing Akiza is there, come down.

Jack scrutinizes Kalaine, and asks Akiza "who is your friend?"

"This is Kalaine, I was thinking that Yusei could help with her deck, do you know where he is?"

"Yusei went off on his duel runner somewhere to be on his own." Crow answers Aziza's question. "Can I have a look? I may be able to give some good pointers."

Kalaine took her deck out and handed it to Crow, who looked through it with Jack peering over his shoulder. It did not take Jack long to know that whoever this girl was, she was not a duelist.

"I can give you one pointer right now, get stronger monsters. This deck is pathetic." Jack states to Kalaine.

"I have to agree with Jack, without stronger monsters, there really is nothing you can do."

Continuing to look through the deck, Crow comes across Chaos Necromancer, and looking at the stats, but not the effect, Crow blanches. Jack, seeing Crows expression, looks closely at the card and furrows his brows. "What is this? That monster is pathetic; with no attack and defense it is completely useless."

Kalaine looks at the card Jack was commenting on, and seeing that it was her best card so far, began feeling that these two champion duelists were not going to be any help, and insulting a favorite card of hers went too far. "Maybe you should think of the duelist before you go around insulting their cards, you don't know anything about me or why I have a deck like this! Plus, attack and defense isn't everything, try looking at the effects!"

With tears brimming from her eyes, Kalaine runs out the door, not realizing that Crow was still holding her deck.

Jack and Crow stare in amazement at Kalaines outburst, wondering what they could have said. Akiza sighed, knowing that it would be a good idea to clear up this misunderstanding.

"What was that all about?" Crow asks himself aloud.

"I know what it's all about" Akiza replies to Crows question. "First, you know nothing about Kalaine, such as she comes from a poor family and cannot get the 'strong monsters' you spoke of. Second, you destructively criticize her deck, when the whole point of having her meet you was to give her **good** pointers, and third, it's clear you don't know about Chaos Necromancers ability where it gains 300 attack for each monster in your graveyard."

"Really?" Crow takes a closer look at the card, reading the effect and learns that Akiza was right. "Jack! We'd better find Kalaine and apologize to her."

"Not only that, but Kalaine also forgot her deck. That's another, better reason we should go after her." Jack states.

"To me it doesn't matter what reason, let's just get going! I don't know where Kalaine lives so we need to catch up with her fast, otherwise I'll have to confront her at school, and that probably won't go well." Akiza states loudly.

Now, while this was happening, the sky had become cloudier, and the clouds were slowly turning darker, almost black, bright flashes appeared as lightning streaked across the sky. Strangely enough, there was no thunder. As Jack, Crow, and Akiza entered the street Kalaine was nowhere in sight.

"Ok, Jack and I will go right, Crow, you go left. If either of us come across Kalaine, apologize and ask her if she would like to come back for shelter from the storm and to return her deck, understood?" Akiza explains to Jack and Crow.

"Understood." Both reply.

Jack and Akiza start out on a brisk walk, reaching a few blocks when they see a headlight. It's Yusei on his runner.

Yusei, seeing Jack and Akiza stops and asks "what are you guys doing out when the weather looks bad? You should both be indoors."

"We're out because Akiza brought a friend of hers over hoping we could help out with her deck, which didn't turn out very well and now we're looking for her to make up for the misunderstanding and to return her deck, which she forgot."

"Well whoever you're looking for didn't come this way; I haven't seen anyone for many blocks." Yusei states to Jack and Akizas disappointment.

"Then she must have the gone the direction Crow headed. I hope he can find her before it begins to rain" Akiza looks at the sky nervously, with its constant lightning flashes.

Kalaine walked silently along, the weather matching her mood perfectly. The dark, brooding clouds with quick flashes of anger, and soon the drops of sadness would fall. _Why did they have to be so blunt? Well, so much for my theory that this wouldn't hurt, because I'm hurting right now. _Kalaine thought, as she walked slowly along. _Worse yet, I forgot my deck… However, because of the way I acted I feel embarrassed to go back._

As Kalaine walked on, raindrops started to sprinkle from the clouds above. Lifting her face to feel the cool pelts against her skin, this somewhat lifted her mood. Heavy, thudding footsteps behind her made her stop and turn. Running towards her was one of the duelists who had insulted her deck. Not wanting to talk, Kalaine turned to run, but didn't get very far when a sudden burst of lightning struck the ground in front of her. Kalaine lifted her arm to protect her face from the shards of rock that shot in all directions from the impact. Uncovering her face, Kalaine manages to dodge another bolt as it struck the spot she was just standing. Was the lightning trying to hit her, if so, why?

Crow stopped when the lightning bolt struck the ground near Kalaine, and then began to panic when it struck again, this time in the exact spot Kalaine had been standing. Searching frantically for a place that would offer protection, Crow ran towards the overhang of a building, hoping that the lightning wouldn't strike him. As a bright flash lit up the sky again, the sign of another bolt, Crow looks to see who the target is, and again it goes for Kalaine, who barely doges this third strike. Reaching cover, Crow turns and shouts "Kalaine! Over here there's cover!" Hearing Crows voice, Kalaine searches for the source, and soon spots him standing under an overhang. Debating on whether she wanted to be near Crow, or get struck by lightning, Kalaine makes the decision quickly and runs for cover.

Charging at an all-out run to reach safety, Kalaine would never make it. Whatever the force was behind the lightning strikes had caught on, and a single flash followed a second after a bolt struck Kalaine, her mind surrounded by small bursts of light as she slipped into the shadows.

I **do not** own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime and characters!

My characters: Kalaine, Zacriah, Mrs. Mirril, the Great Spirit, Siluwestan, Revalor, Mirvethos, and Korasor.


	2. Allies Found

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Anime

Episode 2: Allies Found

Crow watched as Kalaine collapsed from the lightning strike. Not thinking of the risk, he ran out and tried to shake her awake, with no success. "Kalaine, Kalaine, Wake up!" The rain began falling harder, turning into a downpour. Realizing there was nothing he could do there; Crow collected Kalaine in his arms and began jogging back towards the house. He would have to get a hold of Jack and Akiza somehow, and explain to them what had happened.

A flash signaled another lightning strike, leaping to the side Crow hoped he would dodge it in time, but no strike came. Continuing, Crow made another block when a light started coming towards him from the opposite direction. It was Yusei on his runner. Yusei, seeing Kalaine in Crows arms and asks, "Is this who Jack and Akiza were talking about?"

"Yes, I caught up to her and then lightning started striking the vicinity, it was trying to hit her. I took cover and called out, but it succeeded."

"Is she dead?" Yusei looks her over, noticing there was no rise and fall of her chest.

"I don't think so, I checked her pulse, and her heart is still beating."

"Get her on my runner; I'll take her back to our place. Jack and Akiza are there waiting."

Yusei dismounted from his runner and Crow placed Kalaine in the back. Remounting, Yusei made sure Kalaine was secure and began his drive back. A few minutes later, he arrived outside of the house. Yusei walked his runner into the garage, making sure Kalaine stayed seated.

"Yusei!" Akiza shouts as she runs into the room and heads straight to Kalaine with an apology on her lips, while Jack walked over to Yusei and seeing Kalaine, states "I see you managed to find Kalaine, but where's Crow?"

"Crow's coming." Yusei replied.

"Say Yusei, what happened to Kalaine, why isn't she responding?" Akiza asks, after failing in her attempts to wake Kalaine.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened, but Crow said he witnessed random lightning strikes that tried to and succeeded in striking her." Responded Yusei, as he lifted Kalaine in his arms and carried her to the sofa with Akiza and Jack following.

"Is she alive?" Akiza asked, terror creeping into her voice. At this moment, Crow burst through the door, dripping wet and chest heaving.

Everyone stared at Crow in confusion, until Jack asked, "What's the matter Crow, afraid of getting wet?"

Taking a few moments to recover, Crow scowled at Jack with annoyance. "No, that is not the reason! On my way back, I noticed flashes coming from the North side on New Domino. The flashes were from lightning bolts, but they were tainted black."

Kalaine floated on a plane of blackness that seemed to swirl from silver to purple to black again in a never-ending cycle. Her mind felt fuzzy, the last thing she remembered was the feeling of a great presence before the shadows had engulfed her. The swishing of air turned her focus to a certain point in the colors, which seemed ripple as if something was moving through them.

A voice sounded in her head, filled with power "_It's about time you awoke, I didn't strike you that hard_."

What did it mean; strike you that hard? Was this the force behind the random lightning strikes? What was it doing in her head? "_Who are you?"_ Kalaine asks the strange voice.

"_I am the Great Spirit, which is all you need to know for now. I come to you, human, to ask a favor._"

"_Why would I help you with anything? Especially with the way you struck me with the lightning._" Kalaine replied angrily.

"_If you want to live it would be in your best interest to help me. I have come because an evil threatens to wrestle control of the universe from my grasp, and he has come here, to the Planet of Life, to make it easier._"

An evil was here on earth and it wanted to control the universe? This strange voice said it was in control of the universe. Why did it want help from her? "_Why do you come to me for help, are you not able to handle this evil yourself?_"

"_On this planet, monsters and spirits are only able to battle through the cards you humans hold. I sent out three of my followers to find the best duelist that would be worthy to wield me, and they chose you. You should be honored._"

'Through the cards you humans hold', what did the voice mean by that? Did it mean duel monsters? "_When you say 'by the cards humans hold' do you mean duel monsters?_" Kalaine asks.

"_If that is what you call it, then yes, that is what I mean._"

"_You say you have chosen me, why did you? What do you see in me that is, as you say, worthy of you?_"

"_I chose you because of what I sense inside, the need to survive, a will to fight, even with how hard your life is. That strength will give you power, power I need to fulfill my mission. So human, will you stand by my side and wield the cards of my minions and I? Will you help us fight this evil to protect the world you live on?_"

If I agree, it sounds like I will get to use a stronger deck than I have now. I wouldn't mind that, using cards that would actually work together. However, with that deck will come a responsibility, am I up to the challenge? Coming to a decision, Kalaine replies "_count me in._"

"_Excellent! Since you have agreed, I will grace you with my name. Celeveaus._"

"_Nice to meet you Celeveaus, and what an interesting name! I can't wait to see your card art.!_"

"_I am glad you are excited, now, awake to the outside world and study the cards of my minions. Learn the differences between them. Awaken._"

Kalaine slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment to get her surroundings into focus. "…The flashes were from lightning bolts, but they were tainted black." Crows voice sounded somewhere nearby.

"_Lightning bolts tainted black, is that even possible?"_ Kalaine thought. _"It must be Siluwestan." _Celeveaus replied. "_Siluwestan, who is that?" _Kalaine asked. _"Siluwestan is the evil I spoke of earlier; since you have agreed to help me I see no point in keeping it secret. The black bolts signal that Siluwestan must have chosen a human to control." _Celeveaus replied.

Kalaine positioned herself on her elbow, but doing so sent a sharp pain through her skull. "Ah." she whispered, as she held the spot with her hand. Kalaines voice had brought her to the attention of everyone in the room, who were at her side in a few seconds.

"Kalaine, you're awake! How are you feeling?" asks Akiza, relief in her voice.

"Other than a sharp pain in my right temple, I'm fine." Kalaine replies. "Where am I?"

"Back at the house, we brought you here because it began raining harder outside and none of us know where you live" Crow answered. "Also, Jack and I are sorry for our comments about your deck, here." Crow handed Kalaine her deck.

"Thank you, and I apologize for my outburst, I shouldn't have blamed you for what you didn't know." Kalaine replied.

Akiza steps forward "Would you mind if Yusei has a look at your deck too? He is the reason I had you come here in the first place."

"I think I'll pass, thank you." Kalaine replied.

"Alright." Akiza decided not to push.

_"Kalaine, a shadow approaches. It feels like Siluwestan, but something seems different."_ Celaveaus' voice sounded in Kalaines mind.

At that moment, all the marks of the Crimson Dragon began to glow.

_"The signers! You never told me they were with you." _Celeveaus sounded angry. _"That's because I didn't know!"_ Kalaine retorted. _"Forgive me… I must take control of this situation. The signers must be warned of Siluwestan and other threats that may arise because of him." _Celaveaus' voice sounded strange.

Suddenly, Celaveaus forced her entire conscious into Kalaines mind, taking control of it. Kalaine stood, her eyes swirling black and violet. Her voice sounded different, it was deeper and held a note of authority. _"Greetings signers."_

Everyone became cautious by the turn of events. Yusei was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

_"My name… Is not important right now. The presence that approaches is."_

"What presence?" Yusei asks.

_"The dark presence that has instigated your marks. It approaches quickly and seeks to destroy."_

"How do you know this?"

_"I know because that is the reason I am here, to stop the source of this evil."_

"Don't trust this person Yusei; whoever this is they are controlling Kalaine." Crow states.

"I can easily see that Crow." Yusei replies back.

_"Aren't you the human who was with Kalaine when I connected with her?"_ Celaveaus turned Kalaines head to look directly at Crow.

"What do you mean 'connected with her?" Crow stands his ground, staring into Kalaines eyes of swirling colors.

_"Do not play dumb human, I sensed the presence of something nearby when I entered Kalaines mind."_

"Are you the source behind the lightning strikes?" Crow asks.

_"I am, when filled with power there is only so much that can be done to contain it when completing an action. That thunderbolt was the smallest amount of power I could release here on this planet."_

"What is your mission here that you would need to control an innocent human?" Yusei asks the voice.

_"I do not want to control Kalaine, I asked and she accepted. Though I did not know she was in the presence of the signers and with evil fast approaching I had to warn you."_

"How do we know you're not evil?"

_"If that was true you would all be long gone. Enough talking, the shadow has arrived and it is brimming with destruction."_

As if on cue, blinding flares of red and orange light erupted through the few windows of the building, and a booming voice rang out _"I have come for you, signers."_

I **do not** own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime and characters!

My characters: Kalaine, Celeveaus, Siluwestan.


End file.
